Ame Murakumo
Ame Murakumo (天叢雲, Murakumo Ame) is the daughter of Shinmaru and lives in Takamagahara. Which she later left as part of her fathers will to rid the world of the Sharingan. She is known as the Gathering Clouds of Heavens True Circle (天叢雲真まる, Ame no Murakumo no Shinmaru), in relation to her Kekkei Tōta and her father. Background Personality Ame has a dynamic kind of personality that ranges from all kinds of spectrums of emotions and are normally affected by the events that have happened in her life. The first and most prevalent of her emotions is her known troublemaking instinct and that instinct is prevalent almost all the time. She is known to be a rule-bender and sometimes even a rule-breaker. She is also known to be a drinker where her mischief becomes even more rambunctious. She's very unsocial to people she doesn't know, but once you get to know her she will open up and show her caring and humorous side. She also is known to have a flirtatious tendency at some times but never lets it go too far unless she actually does like whoever she's flirting with and they like her. She is also very outspoken at times even though sometimes that ends up with her getting in trouble as always. She is also deathly afraid of being pulled underwater while many people don't know why. Appearance Abilities Dual and Immense Chakra Reserves Due to the uniqueness of her birth, Ame's chakra is of legendary standards in terms of a power. She possess two different chakra, which both take a different color. Due to this, a large about of her chakra is sealed away. Her first chakra is a dark amber color, very similar to the burning sands of the desert. When released, the power is overwhelming, like a raging sandstorm of amber energy that completely sweeps over the landscape. Her second chakra, takes a white color. When releases it effect that creates constriction around objects, individuals, and even buildings nearby, causing them to compress as if they were being wrapped by tightening metal chains. She states the she is able to release one at a time and each can be used to create a different effect with her jutsu. Ninjutsu Summoning Sky Release & Nature Transformations Ame is most known thoughout Takamagahara for her Sky Release, which she states was born from her father's Skybreaker Technique. Despite being known for it within her home, she chooses not to use it after leaving; stating that the use of its higher level skills would frighten most. Due to this she only uses two jutsu one which allows her to release a multi-colored wave, and another that can call down lighting or release a powerful shock wave. Aside form sky release, she is able to use the compnates that makes it up; this being the wind, water, and lightning releases. Taijutsu Ame's skills in the art of taijutsu are quite impressive to where she can fight rather high class enemies with the use of her hands for quite a bit before using other abilities. Ame's taijutsu skills are not based of the factor of strength and style but placement and tactility to her methods. Ame's mind has memorized every single part of a body's anatomy. Her knowledge of a body's anatomy allow her to fight so efficiently against an enemy without the use of incredible strength, in which she generally lacks. Quotes Trivia Category:OmniKaiser